


a want of romance

by Fruityloo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/pseuds/Fruityloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was a bit of a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a want of romance

**Author's Note:**

> aokaga month day 1: first kiss.
> 
> i totally planned to do more for aokaga month but it kind of took a back burner to rintori week. that's where my loyalties lie apparently. anyway, enjoy.

their first kiss, much to kagami’s chagrin, was not at all how he imagined. he was a bit of a romantic - surprising to some ( _i thought all you cared about was basketball and food_ ) not so much once you got to know him. kagami threw his heart into everything he did, so matters _of_ the heart – what could he say? he had a soft spot.

kagami wanted romance.

aomine wouldn’t recognize romance even if it bought him dinner and invited him in for dessert.

kagami didn’t exactly _understand_ romance, but he had an idea. fancy restaurant, the park.

definitely not the maji burger.

some nights, kagami swears aomine did it just to annoy him. aomine was definitely smirking (when _wasn’t_ he smirking) when he leaned across the table, kagami’s name on his lips.

_what the hell was that?_

_they just looked good_ , aomine shrugged and kagami thought he might have maybe sounded a little apologetic.

 _at least wait until i don’t have ketchup on my mouth, asshole_.

  
no matter how much kagami wished for even a _little_ bit of romance, he couldn’t imagine it happening any other way.

burgers still never failed to put a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in half an hour pls don't judge me.


End file.
